


Poker on the rails.

by PoshNoah



Series: PokerPair reenactment [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Poker, PokerPair, Seme Allen, Strip Poker, Train Sex, Uke Tyki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshNoah/pseuds/PoshNoah
Summary: The last thing Tyki expected while trying to cheat some white haired boy in poker was for said boy to turn out to be a master at cheating.Even more so Tyki didn't expect the boy to thoroughly enjoy undressing the Noah!Reenactment of the scene where Allen cheats Tyki out of his clothes in poker.Part of a series called PokerPair reenactments. Can be read in a series or as a singular story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more uke Tyki! Particularly in PokerPair! So to anyone else who loves uke Tyki, you're welcome!

This was not a situation Krory wanted to be in. 

After having left Romania with Allen and Lavi, Krory had been excited to see the world that lies beyond his castle. So the three of them got on a railway, then Allen and Lavi suggested for him to explore around the train. So Krory walked around and met some men in the caboose. They asked him to play a game called poker, and well… now he was wearing only his underwear and the three men were trying to goad him to playing again.  
Thankfully, Allen and Lavi walked in and caught the men trying to cheat their vampiric friend out of whatever he had left. 

“Hey Krory, what's happening here? Having fun?” Allen asked the vampire in a soft voice.

Krory shook his head, “No, I-I don't really know how this happened! These men asked if I'd like to play a game and then… Well as you can see, it hasn't been going too well.” The vampire pouted. 

Allen nodded knowingly, then took off his coat and turned toward the three men.  
“Here, the buttons on my jacket are made of real silver. I'll wager this and we can play a game of poker!” The scar-faced boy suggested to the men. Upon further inspection, Allen noticed that there was also a child behind the three, and the much more handsome man in the middle of the three adults was clearly the ringleader. The white haired boy looked the ringleader up and down and bit his lip a bit, but continued to smile sweetly at the three. 

The middle man smirked, “Alright boy! Now sit down so I can deal you out.” He chuckled to himself and the thick glasses he wore glinted. 

A few minutes passed and things had really gone downhill for the trio of men. This boy clearly wasn't just any boy! He was a master at poker! The three wanted to call him out on cheating, but they themselves had been cheating the entire time! And the trio had some sense of decency, no matter how minor it may be. And the also wanted to be good influences on there little friend.  
But this boy, was a monster! One by one he stripped them of their clothes. 

First Momo, the brunet on the left.  
Then Clack, the bald man on the right.  
And the last one left with clothes was Tyki, the purple haired leader with thick glasses.  
The young child in the back just watched with worry painted on his face. 

“Looks like I win again!” Cheered the white haired exorcist. “Now it's your turn” Allen leered at the man. 

Tyki felt a bit of sweat running down the side of his face. He normally wouldn't be this frightened, if it wasn't for the fact that the entire time the boy had been staring at him rather lecherously. Which normally wouldn't bother him, in fact he felt the bulge in his trousers tighten every time his eye’s locked with the boy’s. But the problem was that, first of all, the boy was scary! As innocent as the boy looked, he was most certainly a force to be reckoned with. Second of all, Tyki wasn't too comfortable with doing anything ‘nasty’ in front of Eeze. He liked the kid, and didn't really feel like scaring him for life.  
But Tyki’s ever growing groin was trying to tell him otherwise. 

“Well?” Allen chirped, having a sickeningly adorable smile plastered on his face. “What item of clothing are you going to offer?” The boy asked sweetly. But Tyki could see right through that boy’s façade.

“Uuuhh..” Tyki stuttered. And Allen sighed.

“Well if you can't decide then I'll just have to pick for you!” The boy declared. He then got up and walked towards the man in front of him. Allen knelt down and grabbed ahold of Tyki’s suspenders. As he did so his face twisted into a seductively evil smile. He then yanked the suspenders from the older man's shoulders.

The look the boy had given Tyki was… Arousing, to say the least. Arousing enough to make Tyki’s manhood throb painfully. The man bit his lip, at this rate he was going to cream himself, either that or get a serious case of blue balls.

“Another hand!” Tyki demanded. He wasn't quite sure why he kept playing. Either it was because he felt like he could out-cheat the boy, or his lustful feelings were getting the better of him.

‘This sucker must be a glutton for punishment’ Allen thought to himself as he dealt the man another hand.

Needless to say, Tyki lost. And Allen decided that this time he would take Tyki’s shirt. Exposing the older man's toned abs and muscular arms. Allen blushed slightly, so slightly that it was barely noticeable. But Tyki noticed, he definitely noticed. The man adored the fact that the other was clearly enjoying undressing him.

Everyone around the two were either confused, like Krory and Eeze. Or disturbed, like Lavi, Momo, and Clack. The three who were disturbed knew what was going on, but didn't exactly know what to do about it. So they just watched, kinda curious as to what was going to happen.

“I didn't take Tyki to be that kind of guy.” Momo whispered to Clack. “Wasn't e’ just ogling at some chick the other day?” The brunette asked in a hushed voice.

“I dunno, maybe he's one of those types who like both?” Clack whispered back. Though the bald man was more concerned for Eeze childhood innocence.

“You lose again!” Came the ever so familiar cheer of the boy. Allen then rid Tyki of his shoes.

With each and every second Tyki was getting hotter and hotter down there. He clearly wasn't using his barely existent conscience anymore. He was completely thinking with his other head.  
Allen was also getting worked up. He wanted to get the last couple pieces of clothing off the other man as quickly as possible. Of course the boy had let Tyki keep his glasses. Allen thought that the other needed them to see, and didn't want to rid him of his sight.

“You lose~!” Allen cheered. He rushed over to Tyki and began slowly sliding off the man’s pants. Thus revealing his underwear. Allen couldn't help but blush when he saw the incredibly hard bulge in the older man's underpants.

Tyki was practically panting now. “Again!” He demanded.

Allen smirked, “I'm always up for another round~”

A few minutes passed and Tyki once again heard the cheerful chime of the boy's voice.

“You lose!” Allen chirped with an extra hint of glee. He went over to Tyki and the older man wasn't sure what to do now. He's gotten this far and he really wanted to see what the boy would do.

Allen was now right up close to Tyki. He started to slowly slide his fingers underneath the fabric, and pull the garment downwards as sluggishly as possible. 

Momo and Clack on the other hand, have had enough. They grabbed Eeze and got out of the caboose as fast as they could. Lavi and Krory followed them out.  
But right before Momo and Clack could get out with Eeze, the small child saw Tyki’s underwear getting pulled down just enough for the older man's hard co-

“DON’T LOOK EEZE!” Clack yelled as he covered the child’s eyes. “Seriously what the fuck dude.” The man muttered at Tyki from under his breath.

The five of them escaped the room, meanwhile Tyki’s underwear was all the way off. Tyki’s hardened cock had sprung out and Allen could practically see it throbbing.

Allen made sure to lock eyes with the other as he flicked his tongue out of his mouth and lathered the man's penis with it.

“Ooohhhhhhh~♥️” Tyki moaned in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the boy’s wet, slimy, tongue rubbing all over his dick.

Allen, despite having Tyki’s huge cock in his mouth, somehow managed to retain the cute, innocent look on his face. Looking directly into the other man’s eyes with his own large, pure, orbs.

Tyki blushed madly upon seeing the boy’s eyes. That adorable look was almost intimidating, especially since there was most definitely evil behind all that false purity. It just made him even more horny.

Allen ran his hands along Tyki’s shaft and moved them right down to the testicles. He cupped Tyki’s balls while he continued to slobber all over the older man’s head. Allen messaged the testicles for a moment before moving his hands even further back, rubbing right behind Tyki’s scrotum.  
This nearly made the man go crazy, he was tempted to rip the boy away from his dick due to how much stimulation Allen had caused. But he instead suffered through it. It felt so good it was almost unbearable!

Loads of pre-cum was coming out of Tyki’s erection, and he was sure he was about to blow a load all over the boy. But clearly Allen had other plans because the boy took off the bow tie around his neck, and tied it tightly around the base of Tyki's penis.

“Wha-what are you doing!?” Tyki practically screamed at the boy. Allen just gave him a seductively cute look. He then proceeded to apply his tongue to the very tip of Tyki’s member, then dragged the slimy thing all up Tyki’s body. Running his tongue over each and every crevice of the man's abs, and paid extra attention to both of his nipples. The wet tongue made Tyki groan with passion. Allen's tie made the older man incapable of cumming so his groin was practically on fire, and there was nothing he could do about it except suffer.

Allen's tongue moved to Tyki’s neck and the boy clamped down and started sucking, leaving hickeys all over. The boy then stopped, sat up, and looked at Tyki with his signature innocent eyes. He had his body positioned so that he was sitting right behind Tyki’s penis, and so the hard member would be pressing up against Allen’s crotch.

“Are you liking this mister?” The white haired boy asked cutely. Tyki nodded immediately and without any hesitation.  
Then Allen began to undo the button on his own pants.  
“Do you want to see?” Allen asked with blush on his face. He started tugging on the zipper.

Tyki couldn't take the anticipation. “YES! Boy I want to see every inch of your sweet, tight fucking bo-” but he was cut off by a finger getting shoved against his lips. He looked at Allen's face to see a smirk and a much more sassy look in the boy’s eyes.

“I'm the one that gets to make demands. Don't get cocky because I asked you a few questions. Now if you want me to undress, then I suggest you shut your mouth and just nod when you answer.” Allen was now giving Tyki the same look he gave him when they were playing poker. That scary, sexy, look of his. If Tyki didn't have that tie around his cock, he would have jizzed everywhere.

Tyki nodded obediently, Allen, being satisfied with this, removed his trousers. Then he proceeded to slowly remove his vest and shirt.

Tyki didn't think he could get any thirstier, but he proved himself wrong once his eyes rested upon the boy’s skinny, tight, body, his strange grotesque arm, and his cute little dick. Which wasn't that ‘little’ he supposed. It just looked tiny compared to his own huge, honking, cock.

Allen laughed a little when he saw the other’s expression. “Wow! You're just a big pervert aren't you?” He asked rhetorically, sticking his tongue out a bit.

“Mmhf~♥️” was the only sound Tyki could reply with. He loved this feeling! Having a boy like this talk to him in such a way got him so hot and lusting for more! Tyki ran his hand up Allen’s pale thigh, then back down to the groin and wrapped his large hand around Allen's penis, which was currently pushing itself against Tyki’s penis, and began to rub right on the boy's head.

“Ah~” Allen squeaked. He yanked Tyki’s hands away from his dick. “Hands off!” He exclaimed with blush all across his face.

Tyki sneered at the boy, “Aw c’mon! Can't I have any fun?” 

Allen gave him a dark look that spoke louder than anything the boy could have said. So Tyki decided it would be best to stop talking. Then all of a sudden Tyki was flipped over with his back facing up. Allen was running his fingers along Tyki's spine. The boy then brought his hand down to the older man's ass, grabbed it, and raised it up so that his butt was in the air, and his face was against the floor. Allen then placed his tongue on Tyki’s shaft, then licked upwards so his tongue was between his testicles, then continued to lick upwards so that his tongue would be licking between Tyki’s ass cheeks.

This made Tyki moan loudly. The boy was relentless with his licking, as now he was moving his tongue around the ring of the man's asshole. Allen lifted up his left hand and shoved one of his strange red fingers into Tyki’s entrance, and wiggled it around.

A shock of both pain and pleasure ran through Tyki’s body. Something about the boy’s arm was extremely painful.  
‘Innocence?’ Tyki thought for a second, but his thoughts were drowned out by the sound of his own moans. The boy had shoved another finger inside, and he had started rubbing Tyki’s cock with his free hand. More and more moans escaped Tyki’s lips. And a smirk grew on Allen’s face.

Allen suddenly stopped, and Tyki groaned, “Why boy?! You were hittin’ all the good spots!” The man's face was smeared with red blush, drool had was beginning to drip from his mouth, and his glasses were starting to fall off.

Allen said nothing in return, he just sat Tyki upright, and slipped his penis into the man's ass

“Aaahh~♥️” Tyki moaned.

“Mmh~♥️” Allen groaned. Tyki’s entrance clamping around his dick sent thrills through Allen’s body.

Allen moved his cock in and out, getting a good feel of Tyki’s tight asshole. Allen moved his left arm under Tyki’s left leg and grabbed the man's penis. Then he placed his right hand on Tyki’s chest and started fondling the nipple between his fingers. Allen thrusted into Tyki over and over, which wasn't exactly an easy task as Tyki was rather heavy, but Allen managed to do it.

Moans escaped each of their lips as Allen ravonesly fucked Tyki. The white haired boy used his thumb to rub Tyki’s cock as he nailed him, working up the shaft then massaging the head. 

“Aah-ah aaAHHHG!~♥️” Tyki screamed. “Please boy! Just let me cum! PLEASE!” He couldn't take it anymore. He was panting so hard his tongue hung out of his mouth, his face was red, and it felt like his little head was going to explode.

Allen simply ignored Tyki and continued to thrust into him. Tyki screamed, he needed to release. But Allen refused to give him such satisfaction. It was a miracle how nobody else on the train heard this. It was most likely drowned out by the sound of the train itself.

“BOY! PLEASE JUST- AAAAHHHHH!” Tyki could barely take it. The amount of movement caused Tyki’s glasses to fall off his face. This revealed Tyki’s gorgeous eyes, and the beauty mark underneath his left eye.

“Mmh AAAHH~♥️” this time it was Allen who screamed. He released inside Tyki. The at last Allen ripped the tie from Tyki’s penis, but made sure to aim the cock upwards.

Tyki Moaned loudly as he blew his load. Due to the way Allen was holding the man's dick, Tyki ended up cumming all over himself. 

Tyki fell against the wooden floor of the train, then laughed. “Well fuck! How the actual hell did a boy like you learn to do shit like that?!” He asked.

Allen sat cross legged then looked at Tyki, “Well I learned most of it from watching my master. He would always be courting ladies, and on nights that I couldn't sleep I’d just watch them secretly.” Allen admitted.

“Holy hell! And you called me a pervert!” Tyki chuckled as he lit a cigarette. “Well this has been fun, but I'm pretty sure the train’s about to stop. So I better get back to my friends now.” Tyki got up then remembered that he lost all of his clothes to the boy. “Aw shit, I can't go naked in front of Eeze!” 

Allen giggled, “you can have your clothes back. And you can give your friends their clothes back. I just needed to get my friend's clothes back!”

“Well that's pretty nice of you boy! Funny that you're being so kind now when you seemed to love torturing me earlier!” Tyki gave Allen a playful look. The boy blushed a little.

“Just hurry up and get dressed! Uh… But you might want to clean that off first.” Allen pointed at the semen all over Tyki’s chest. 

Tyki looked down and saw the cum he sprayed on himself. He used his hand to wipe it all of. Then he brought his hand up to his face and started licking all the semen off, all the while staring seductivly at Allen.

Allen blushed and threw clothes at the man. Tyki got dressed and so did Allen. It hurt a bit when Tyki stood up, but he could deal with it. They both returned to their friends and acted as though nothing happened. Their friend on the other hand kept giving them weird looks but didn't exactly want to say anything.

Then Tyki remembered something, “Wait, didn't I feel Innocence in that boy’s arm?”

"Huh?" Clack questioned.

"Oh, uh nothing" Tyki replied.  
'Yeah it was nothing.’ 

 

~fin!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was actually the first lemon I've written and published.  
> (The other ones were too cringy to publish) I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*


End file.
